


An Arranged Marriage

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Series: Destiel Fluff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrange Marriage, Arranged Marriages, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing with these tags, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mary Lives, Slowish build, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural - Freeform, Wedding, awkward incounters, dean and cas get marry, john isn't a bad parent, mary loves dean so much, pastor jim marrys them, real quick, sammy is super cute, this is kind of random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: Dean is getting married, and he has no idea who he's getting married to, and he's hating every minute before we runs into a blue eyed man. Castiel is having the worst day ever, and on his OWN wedding day, until he runs into a green eyed man.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea was really cute so deal with it.   
> This is my tumblr: samonthestreetsdeaninthesheets.tumblr.com  
> If you wanna like chat or something.

Dean sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. People were rushing everywhere within the confined space. Hustling to get the wedding rolling. Yes. Dean is getting married. Not that he really wanted to. He didn't like the arranged marriages that parents made their children go through. Dean Winchester was only 30 years old, he didn't want to get married, he didn't need to get married. He didn't care for marriage. He just wanted to be on his own and do his own thing, but his mother, Mary Winchester, insisted because that's what Dean's father and her had done. They were an arranged marriage by their parents. And Dean honestly loves the story about how they met. They knew each other before Mary's mother and father, Dean's grandparents, had brought in his father, John Winchester, to interview. Samuel, Dean's maternal grandfather, hadn't like John at first, but his wife Deana was in love with John and absolutely adored John. Within a month, the two were newly weds. Again, Dean loved the story, but he has no clue who he's going to marry. Dean hated marriage.  
The groom's room was getting too crowded and Dean needed to get out of there ASAP. Dean squeezed his way towards the big double doors that led out to the rest of the church. There's another thing that Dean didn't like about his marriage. It had to be in a church. dean hasn't really been what you would say religious by any means. In fact, some would say he is the exact opposite of religious. Walking down towards the entrance hall Dean was looking around at all the decorations and the people he didn't recognize. Must be the bride's family, he thought. Dean continued walking until he made his way to the front doors when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his dress pants and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother. Dean decided to ignore it, she was too controlling in these types of situations. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he ran into someone. "Oh geez, I'm sorry." Dean looked up and he was awestruck. His eyes met bright blue. Dean didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there and stared. What he didn't know was that the mysterious man was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was having a rough day, on his own wedding day.

Castiel was having a horrible day. Today was the day that he was suppose to be getting married. And yeah that's suppose to be a happy day, but it wasn't for Castiel. Because today's marriage was arranged. He had no idea who he was going to marry. His parents already had chosen the man for Castiel. Being gay, his parents were kind of weary of an arranged marriage, but still ended up doing it anyways. Apparently his parents didn't actually interview him either, they just 'observed', or what Castiel likes to call, 'stalked, his to be groom for two months and they think that he's perfect for their 'little boy'. Castiel did not want to do this of all days, or any as a matter of fact. He was already late, having car troubles and having to take the bus. His family didn't need to do anything because the other groom's family apparently wanted to pay for everything, not that Castiel and his family were complaining.  
Castiel finally made it to the church. the parking lot was full of cars as Castiel's bus pulled up next to the holy building. The groom's family and Castiel's family had both agreed to have the marriage in a church. His parents were super religious, hence his name, and so of course let's get our gay son married in a church of all places. Castiel started a light jog to the front of the building, bags and his suit in his arms. He opened the door rushing inside and running into something solid. "Oh geez, I'm sorry." Holy shit, that gravelly voice. Castiel looked up and he froze. His blue eyes met beautiful forest green. He's never seen such a color before, but he knew then that is would be his favorite color. "It's okay." Castiel replied, lips barely moving and his response wouldn't really be considered a whisper. Castiel stared at the man, but it's okay cause said man was doing the same.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel, and they never want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are kinda short. I'm trying here.

It was then that Castiel realized that he had dropped one of his bags, and he starts to crouch down to grab it. Dean stops him. "Here, uh, let me help you. It was my fault for crashing into you anyways." He smiles and bends down, grabbing the bag. "Do you need any help?" Dean asks, wanting to be able to spend more time with those beautiful, beautiful eyes. Cas looked down to all the clutter that still remained in his arms. "Um.. Yes. If you wouldn't mind." Castiel usually didn't ask people, especially strangers, to help him with anything. But he wanted to be with this mysterious man as long as possible. Dean helped grab the suit out of Castiel's hands, making sure it didn't fall on the ground. "What brings you here?" Dean asked. Castiel turned his head to look at Dean as he followed him to the back rooms. "A wedding." He replied. "Really? Me too." Dean replied. Castiel held out his hand, "Castiel." Dean looked down at his hand and a small smile appeared on his face and took Castiel's hand. "Dean." Castiel loved the feeling of Dean's hand intertwined with his, even if it was just a simple handshake. Castiel just felt like he was home when he touched Dean. They worked their way to the back of the church, their conversation staying within small talk. Dean had felt bad when he asked about Castiel's day. He knew that there would be two weddings going on today, and that Castiel had a ride a bus to his own wedding. He felt like he was to blame too for his car trouble. He was a mechanic. But he doesn't know Cas, or at least until today. But he still felt like it was his fault.  
Castiel could tell that their was something wrong with Dean because he went quiet for a minute. "What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head with a slightly forced smile, "Oh nothing, it's ridiculous. Don't worry about it." Castiel didn't buy it for one minute. He rushed a few steps ahead and stopped Dean with a hand on his chest. "Tell me what's on your mind." Castiel just met this man, but he felt connected to him somehow. Dean sighed deeply, which Cas felt his hand rise and fall along with Dean's chest. "I just feel responsible for your car. I'm a mechanic and I-" Cas shoved him in a playful matter. "Dean, I just met you. It's not your fault." Dean looked down at his feet and switched his weight from leg to the other. Castiel took pity on the man. "Dean, look at me." Dean looked up and made eye contact. Cas looked him in the eyes and said with great certainty, "It wasn't your fault." After a quick minute of silence Dean slowly nodded. He actually felt better.  
"Dean!"  
"Castiel!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel couldn't be a happier man.

Both men turned in the opposites directions towards their different names, both coming from their mothers. Castiel's mother, Naomi Novak, looked like she had just seen a ghost and Dean's mother broke out into a huge smile. Dean was the first to react. "What's up mom?" Mary grabbed his arm, and tugged him down so she could talk to him face-to-face. "We need you to start getting ready for your wedding dear." Dean nodded and turned to Castiel again. "I guess this is my cue to go-" But when he turned around, Castiel was next to his mother and she was scolding him for Dean didn't know what. Again, he felt bad and felt as if it was his fault. He moved towards Cas and his mother and interrupted their argument. "Here's your stuff Cas." Castiel turned to him with a smile and worried eyes. "Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your help." Dean smiled and nodded before turning and walking away with his mother.  
Cas watched as Dean walked away with whom he could only guess was his mom and into another room. He had accidentally met his soon-to-be-husband. His mother was furious as she dragged him back to the room where he needed to get ready. "I can't believe you ruin everything you touch Castiel." He knew he messed up, but this was a low blow, even for his mother. Castiel tolerated it for a little longer, because soon enough she would be around other people and change into a completely different person. Once Castiel reached his respected room, he was thrown onto a pedestal and changed into his tux. His hair was combed and gelled down. He was poke and prodded and almost chocked to death because they put his tie on too tight. He didn't really mind, because the longer he was in there, the happier he got. He was marrying this amazing guy, who he literally just met not 20 minutes ago. He smiled his gummy smile and closed his eyes. He guessed arrange marriages weren't as bad as he thought.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is ready to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucks. But the last chapter isn't finished yet, but it's getting there so please hang in there!   
> Tumblr for updates: samonthestreetsdeaninthesheets.tumblr.com

Dean wasn't as stressed as he was earlier. Talking with Castiel was very relaxing, even though he was a total stranger. He told his mother about him while they were getting him ready. She kept smiling and nodding at him, with a knowing look on her face. It worried Dean for a moment, but then he dismissed the thought. He started thinking about Cas. Would they ever talk again? Would they even see each other after the wedding? Would he be able to stop him before he left to get his number and maybe talk to him again? Dean was starting to actually panic. But then he calmed himself down. If he never saw Cas again, Dean would be okay, because he was getting married today; married to some beautiful girl that he would live happily with for years. Hell, maybe fate would bring them together again. He felt bad for thinking this way about Cas when he was getting married in a few minutes. He shook the thought away and turned to his mom for approval. She smiled while looking him up and down and nodded her approval. She then pulled Dean into a tight hug. "I can't believe my son is getting married!" Dean chuckled and hugged her back just as tight. The best men (and Joe because she insisted she be in the wedding somewhere) lined up near the door. The music began playing and they walked through, leaving Dean with his mom.


End file.
